


softly

by haveagoodnight



Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: F/F, GNZ48 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 08:46:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21051578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haveagoodnight/pseuds/haveagoodnight
Summary: 同人





	softly

**Author's Note:**

> 纯属虚构

你有渴望过某人吗？

她身上的味道，柔软的肌肤触碰你。她注视着你，让你感觉被爱着。她的红唇，勾起笑意，吸引着你。

唐莉佳靠在床头，看着左婧媛坐在自己怀里，搂着自己的脖子，感受到她的唇在自己的颈侧游移着。她双手抚着左婧媛的背，顺势探进她的衣服里，搂紧了她，嗅着她身上的味道，但是怎么都认不出是哪种味道，为什么呢••••••  
她睁开眼睛，看着眼前的黑暗一片，咽了下口水，脑海中不自主地回忆起刚才的梦，为什么呢••••••  
唐莉佳发了下呆，依然清醒着，毫无睡意。我的妈呀，她叹了口气，掀开被子起身，还是忘不掉梦里的情景，看了一下手机屏幕，4点。 打开灯，穿上拖鞋，刚下床的腿还有点软，眼睛也不太习惯突然的光亮，她用手半遮着眼睛，跌跌撞撞地走向浴室，调好水温，打开花洒。  
我靠。唐莉佳在热水淋到身上时才发现睡衣还没脱，暗骂了一句脏话，手忙脚乱地把睡衣脱下，扔到洗衣篮里，等到脑子差不多清醒了，才关水，围着浴巾走出来。  
嗯？突然觉得有点不对劲，妹妹呢？唐莉佳下意识转身看了一下门，走过去碰了一下门把手，轻而易举地拉开了房门。 我的天啊，为了保险，唐莉佳还是赶快穿好衣服，迅速地检查了几遍房间，还是没有妹妹的身影。她赶紧带上手机，走到了门外，看了下两旁的房门，都紧闭着，门缝漆黑，现在是凌晨，妹妹应该没多少个房间的床底可以躲。  
正当唐莉佳顺着走廊边走边看，看到以前住的那个房间虚掩着的门透着光亮时，松了口气。她知道她心里一直在期待着点什么，现在，悬着的心终于放下来了。 她轻轻地推开门，放慢脚步走进去，关好了门，房间变了样子，让她有点不适应，但还是看到了趴在床上的左婧媛。她床上的手机放着歌，受被子的阻挡，声音有点沉闷。 左婧媛趴在枕头上，不时转动着脑袋，似乎睡不安宁。  
唐莉佳看到这个场景，笑了一下，不是自己一个人睡不着就行。于是，也不顾找妹妹，那只小东西知道怎么照顾自己，她带着报复的心理，挺直了腰板，站在离床不远的地方，字正腔圆、一字一顿地念出她的名字：“左、婧、媛。”  
左婧媛睡得不深，半梦半醒间听到有人叫自己的名字，突然紧张起来，心脏加速跳动了几下，抬起头，眯着眼睛看向声音传来的方向，被吓了一跳，慌乱翻身抱着被子，坐了起来：“怎么是你！你来做什么！”  
“妹妹不见了，我出来找一下。”唐莉佳倚着墙璧，看着她慌乱的样子说。  
“啊哟，她不在这。”左婧媛听到这句话，右手把糊在脸上的头发梳回脑后，气急败坏地回了一句。  
“嗯，我看到了。”唐莉佳点点头，走近了她，坐到她的床上，盘着腿，单手托着下巴看着她，“但我觉得我们可以聊聊。”  
“聊什么聊，吃这么多顿海底捞没聊够吗？”左婧媛撇过脸，不去看她。  
听到左婧媛怼自己的话，唐莉佳反倒是不生气，起身往左婧媛的方向靠近了一点，双手压着被子，环着她，凑到她的脸侧，低声说：“我刚才梦到你了，可以亲你一下吗？”  
唐莉佳嘴唇定在左婧媛的脸旁，隔着几厘米，等待着。  
把自己搞得失眠的对象就在自己的眼前，轻柔低声地请求一个吻，最终，左婧媛还是忍不住，喉头滑动了一下，侧头把唇送了上去。  
唐莉佳眯着眼睛笑了，温柔地含住左婧媛的下唇，用舌尖舔舐着，等到她忍不住想加深这个吻时，适时地更进一步，扫过她的牙齿，引导着她，想把她带进不止于亲吻的欲望里。 感觉到左婧媛的呼吸加重，唐莉佳停下来，起身用手指抹去被带出来沾在她嘴角的口水。  
左婧媛把手放在唐莉佳的肩膀上，做了下深呼吸，缓过气来。 唐莉佳看着她通红的脸颊，甚至连脖颈都染上了红色，笑了一下，抬手抚摸着她的耳垂，“真可爱。” “好了好了，你······”左靖媛推了下唐莉佳的肩膀，朝门口抬了下下巴，用眼神示意了一下。这件事情发生得太突然了，她有点不知所措。  
唐莉佳引着她的双手搂着自己的脖子，低下身靠近她，“左婧媛~”她亲了一下她的脸颊，一声声地叫着她的名字，“左婧媛~”  
左婧媛看着唐莉佳笑得眼睛都看不见了的样子，泄气般地搂着她的脖子，顺着心中的爱意把自己送到她的嘴边，“唐莉佳，你明天起床最好记得这件事。”  
唐莉佳埋在她的脖子里，终于闻出了她身上的味道。

恋人身上的味道是什么样的呢？是令人怀念的、让人沉迷的，是······是我爱欲的延伸。

再醒来时，是被左婧媛的手机闹钟吵醒的，九点，虽然只睡了几个小时，但精神意外的好，唐莉佳关掉闹钟，拍了拍怀里的人说：“起床了。” 左婧媛摇了摇脑袋，缩在唐莉佳怀里 ，把她抱得更紧了。 唐莉佳还是起床了，随便套了件睡衣，到卫生间简单洗漱了一下，走到床边掀开被子，“起床，快起床练舞。”  
“起了起了，人家起了嘛。”左婧媛听到这句话认命地坐起身，等唐莉佳把被子放下后，抱着被子往后一倒。 唐莉佳知道她这是真醒了，也没管她，脱掉睡衣，换衣服。  
左婧媛翻身，撑着脑袋看着她，还是有点恍惚，梦里都没有的事情就这么发生在自己的眼前。  
唐莉佳看见她失神的样子，走过去伏下身搂着她，把头埋在她的脖颈里。 左婧媛顺势双手环住唐莉佳的脖子，躺回床上，开口说：“唐莉佳~你是不是现在就舍不得我了~”，然后感觉到脖子一痛。 “啊，你干嘛啊！”左婧媛用手推了下唐莉佳，然后用手捂着自己的脖子，委屈地看着她。  
“给你留个纪念。”唐莉佳冲她挑了下眉，坏笑了一下，然后把左婧媛捂在脖子上的手拿开。嗯，位置不错，穿上衬衫应该可以遮一下，带了点力度的咬痕已经显出了红色，估计两天消下去。  
唐莉佳站起来，把手探进被子里摸索着，一边问：“你看见我的手机了吗？”  
“在这。”左婧媛用脚在被子里探了几下，把唐莉佳的手机踹到床尾，撞到栏杆，发出了响声。  
唐莉佳无奈地看了她一眼，走到床尾拿起手机，划开锁屏，看到了北哥发来的信息，“哎，妹妹在板凳那。北哥在照顾她们。”  
“那待会儿去接她吧。”左婧媛听到这句话坐了起来，也开始找衣服穿。  
“你去吧，我得回房间收拾一下行李。”唐莉佳皱了下眉头，好像差不多到集合时间了。  
“去哪里？”左婧媛立马警惕地望着她，又加了一句，“和谁？”  
“上海外务，和刘力菲。”唐莉佳迟疑了一下才开口，又马上加了一句“你可以帮我收拾行李吗？她的行李都倩倩帮着收拾的。”  
“行吧。”左婧媛勉强地挤出两个字，穿好了内衣裤，下床从柜子里挑了件吊带穿上，脖颈上的印子赤裸裸暴露在空气里，再穿上裤子，拿起手机，“走吧，我们先去接妹妹。”  
倒也不必如此。唐莉佳愣愣地看着她肩膀上的咬痕。她已经想到了楼下的人看到这个她俩加上左婧媛身上的印子会是怎么样的场景。 于是，唐莉佳还是拿了件白衬衫递给她，“穿上，小心着凉。快到时间了，我先回房间。”  
“哦。”左婧媛遗憾地回了一句，穿上了衬衫。  
唐莉佳在房间收拾行李叠衣服的时候等到了左婧媛。 她抱着妹妹坐在床上。虽然穿着外套，但衬衫的领子往后仰着，红色的咬痕随着她逗妹妹的的动作若隐若现。 罢了，至少这样穿还挺好看的。唐莉佳在心里叹了口气。  
最后，说是左婧媛帮忙收拾，但最终还是唐莉佳自己在左婧媛时不时走到她身边抱一下亲一下和妹妹凑到她脚边转来转去的干扰下收拾好了行李，掐着点和刘力菲会合。  
\----上海----  
“Liga，过来一下。”刘力菲坐在床上，捧着平板，看到唐莉佳洗完澡出来，马上叫住了她。  
“怎么了？”唐莉佳用毛巾擦着头发，走到床边。  
“你和左婧媛和好了吗？”刘力菲侧了一下身子，示意她看平板内容，虽然她听说了一些事情，还是问了一句。  
“怎么了？”唐莉佳看着屏幕上正在播放的unit，刘倩倩坐在沙发上，下一秒，把左婧媛拉到怀里。  
我艹。  
唐莉佳低下头，和刘力菲对上眼神。可是，一个unit，不至于••••••  
“unit是表演，表演是表演，但倩倩有时候为了安慰左婧媛会和她一起睡觉，”刘力菲抬眼看了一下唐莉佳，然后又把视线转回屏幕上说：“也不知道倩倩晓不晓得你俩发生了什么。”  
噢，吃醋了。唐莉佳坐到床上，挤到刘力菲旁边跟她一起看着公演说：“待会儿等下班了我就微信她。她敢碰一下倩倩，我回去就收拾她。”  
“哟，真的和好啦？”刘力菲听到这句话松了口气，用肩膀碰了一下唐莉佳的，笑着问道。  
“哼，管我。什么时候mc啊？她俩应该一组吧。”唐莉佳耸了下肩膀，扯开话题。  
“哦哟，害羞噢~”  
“哦呦呦，闭嘴吧你。”  



End file.
